Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a popular mascot of Disney. He fought Bugs Bunny in the first episode of Write Epic Battles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mickey vs Sonic * Mickey Mouse vs Chara * Mickey Mouse vs Bob the Wizard * Mickey vs Ethan vs Dr Eggman * Mao Mao vs Mickey Mouse * Shadow vs Mickey * Mickey Mouse (DuckTale) vs Mickey Mouse (Drawn Together) * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs Frisk and Chara * Mickey Mouse vs Itchy * Mickey Mouse vs Felix the Cat * Mickey Mouse vs Ruby Rose As King Mickey * None As Epic Mickey * Epic Mickey vs SpongeBob SquarePants * Epic mickey vs peacock With Donald Duck *Cartman and Kyle vs Mickey and Donald Battle Royales * Rubber Hose Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Bugs Bunny * Speedy Gonzales * Daffy Duck * Silvester * Tom Cat * Jerry Mouse * Morgana * Po the Panda * Garfield * Woody Woodpecker * Felix the Cat * Gru * Maxwell * Laughing Jack * Freddy Krueger * Bowser Jr. * Palutena * Splat * Grim Reaper * Naruto Uzumaki * Jason Voorhees * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Mordecai * Rigby * Optimus Prime * Leonardo * Superman * Batman * The Flash * Frisk * Sans * Flowey the Flower * Asgore Dreemurr * Kris * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Krabs * Patrick Star * Monkey D. Luffy * Goku * Beerus * Rayman * Fix-It Felix Jr. * Finn the Human * Steven Universe * Garnet * Spinel * Pac-Man * Mr. Game and Watch * Quote * Amaterasu * Mao Mao * ExplodingTNT * Harry Potter * Puss in Boots * Popeye * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Link * Ryuko Matöi * Mega Man * Zero * Bass * Weiss Schnee * Tails * Scourge the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman * Blaze the Cat * Knuckles the Echidna * Blossom * Brick * Skitzo the Bear * Ninten * Fox McCloud * Phineas Flynn * Bendy * Inkling * Peacock * Cuphead * Stan Marsh * Eric Cartman * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Ethan * Pikachu * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Fone Bone * Astro Boy * Doraemon * Yoda * Ruby Rose * Mokey * Spider-Man * Iron Man * Deadpool As Epic Mickey * Inkling * Bendy * Battle for the bikini bottom SpongeBob * Cuphead * Movie Bugs Bunny * Morgana * Mario As King Mickey * Paper Mario * Ryuko Matoi * Ruby Rose * Scourge the Hedgehog * Archie Sonic * King Patrick * Asgore * Papyrus * King Sonic With Bugs Bunny * Mario and Sonic * Goku and Superman * Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees With Goofy * Mario and Luigi * Gumball and Darwin * SpongeBob and Patrick * Ninten and Lucas * Garnet and Pearl * Finn and Jake * Brick and Boomer * Bendy and Boris * Blossom and Bubbles With Donald Duck * Mario and Yoshi * Ninten and Ness * Garnet and Amethyst * Brick and Butch * Pikachu and Psyduck * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Mordecai and Rigby * Pit and Dark Pit * Frisk and Chara * Silvester and Tweety Bird * Sonic and Shadow * SpongeBob and Squidward * Blossom and Buttercup * Iron Man and Captain America With Donald and Goofy * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig * Gumball, Darwin and Nicole * Kevin, Stuart and Bob * Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl * Red, Bomb and Chuck * Mordecai, Rigby and Benson * Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles * SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward * Brick, Butch and Boomer * Sonic, Tails and Knuckles * Ninten, Ness and Lucas With SpongeBob SquarePants * Bendy and Cuphead With Gumball * Bendy and Peacock * Mario and Sonic With SpongeBob and Gumball * Mario, Kratos and Master Chief * Bendy, Cuphead and Peacock With Minnie Mouse * Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny * Mario and Peach * SpongeBob and Sandy * Sonic and Amy With Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Sonic and Tails * Cuphead and Mugman With Pete * Mario and Bowser * Sonic and Dr. Eggman * SpongeBob and Plankton * Tom and Jerry Category:What-If? Combatants